Lo siento
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Antes de graduarse de la UA desapareció dejando desconcertados a todos sus amigos, incluido un Katsuki que admitía estar muy preocupado por el nerd. Incluso fue un juego con su madre pero nunca se imaginó con lo que se iba a encontrar. -Kachaan ... lo siento por darte tantos problemas-


" **Lo siento"**

 **Resumen: Antes de graduarse de la UA desapareció dejando desconcertados a todos sus amigos, incluido un Katsuki que admitía estar muy preocupado por el nerd. Incluso fue un juego con su madre pero nunca se imaginó con lo que se iba a encontrar.**

 **-Kachaan ... lo siento por darte tantos problemas-**

* * *

 **.**

" _**Uno no sabe"**_

" _**Cuanto duele la perdida de alguien"**_

" _**Cuando lo siente"**_

* * *

Fue una impactante noticia para todos los presentes, incluso Yagi no podía contener su desesperación por más tiempo al escucharlas. Pues su querido niño estaba desaparecido a tan solo una semana de su graduación. Todos sus compañeros han abierto una búsqueda para encontrarlo e incluso los más atrevidos en la búsqueda de información en el mundo, pero todo fue suficiente, todo en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Jajajajaja! Vaya a quien diría que un estudiante de la clase A iba a desertar justo ahora. ¡Eso es patético! -Gritaba Monoma con su tono típico de burla pero antes que podía decir algo más intimidado por un Todoroki muy molesto que estaba siendo retenido por Iida.

-No vale la pena-Murmuraba con voz baja Iida pero aun así estaba tentado en soltar a Todoroki para que golpeara fuertemente a Monoma.

Cierta niña castaña estaba un poco más gruñendo ante el comentario cruel y despectivo de Monoma pero con todo el esfuerzo sospechoso y muerto decidida - ¡Deku nunca era más grande porque era un gran héroe a diferencia de ti Monoma! -Tales palabras hirieron el orgullo de Monoma y antes de que pudiera decirse algo más detenido por Aizawa que un poco más usa su especie de bufanda conformada de cintas para tirarlo afuera de la clase A. ¿Enserio ese mocoso aún no aprendió que con esa personalidad tóxica no iba a llegar a ni una parte?

Más cansado de lo habitual se dirigió Hacia su escritorio ¿Y Mostrando Una mirada severa a todos SUS Alumnos para indicarles Que Debian Sentarse de **Inmediato** .

-Tengo un aviso que darles ... ayer en la mañana recibí un anuncio de Mirio, pues extrañamente él había roto la parte de la muralla de su agencia-Todos los presentes estaban en shock- Al parecer, esta fue la causa de que tomara una taza de todos modos, al parecer Midoriya le dio el One of All a Mirio-

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! -Grito Todoroki furioso sin contener sus llamas.

Iida se detuvo casi automáticamente de su silla y con la voz tenue pero dura dice- Estoy deacuerdo con Todoroki, no tiene sentido que Midoriya haga esto cuando esté a punto de comenzar como todos nosotros-

Los demás siguieron en su arrebato de que todo esto fue solo una mentira cruel pero Aizawa amenazándolos con sus cintas hizo que se tranquilizara y les dijera con toda la sinceridad del mundo -Ni yo entiendo esta situación-

* * *

Cierto rubio estaba furioso caminando hacia un barrio muy conocido por él, ya que había desistido antes de ir a clases porque era el primero en recibir la noticia de que el estúpido nerd había hecho tal estupidez. ¡Es más! Tuvo que consolar al viejo que literalmente se había roto a llorar silenciosamente al frente de él al decirle tal noticia. Enserio no podía entender en qué diablos estaba pensando Deku. ¿Acaso se rindió a último momento? ¡Si el jodido nerd era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que podría ser y eso dolía admitirlo pero ... ..esto no concordaba !.

Gritando varias maldiciones se paró al frente de una casa en específico y apretó el timbre varias veces pero nadie contestó.

-¡Oye Deku! ¡Se que te estas escondiendo como una cobarde en la casa de tu mamá! -Grito furioso Katsuki pero extrañamente no recibió ni una respuesta. Esto era tal cual como lo había comentado Yagi.

Pues Midoriya Inko estaba incomunicable.

Sintiendo una especie de nudo en el estómago trago profundo. Esto no tenía ni un sentido pues sabía que Inko debería estar desesperada y preocupada por la situación de su hijo, ¿entonces porque nadie se podía comunicar con ella?. Mirando por todos lados procuro que no hubiera nadie cerca y utilizando varias explosiones pequeñas salto la muralla de la casa para adentrarse en ella- _Vamos Katsuki, estas siendo paranoico. Si algo muy malo les hubiera sucedido entonces ...ya sabríamos...¿no?-_

Haciendo caso omiso se adentró más en aquella casa pero por cada paso que daba ese sentimiento grotesco aumentaba. Tratando de relajar su respiración ya agitada suspiro y abrió con fuerza la puerta delantera.

Lo que vio fue sacado de una película de terror.

Midoriya Inko tenía todo el cuerpo amputado en varias partes que estaban esparcidas por el estrecho pasillo y su mirada era de un terror absoluto.

La sangre de la pobre mujer estaba adornando todo el piso casi como si el asesino lo hubiera hecho apropósito para burlarse de ella.

No pudo soportarlo más y vomito.

 _-¿¡K...ka...chaan...!?-_

 _-Ka...-_

Katsuki tratando de recuperar la compostura ante tal escena se obligó a mirarla otra vez y shockeado escucho la débil voz que provenía de unos de los pasillos cercanos a la escena del crimen- ¡Deku!-Grito desesperado y tratando de pisar lo menos posible la sangre e incluso las partes del cuerpo esparcidas fue hacia donde se encontraba esa estúpida voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

El sonido pegajoso de la sangre y su olor estaba asqueándolo a niveles inimaginados. A pesar de que él ya había vivido mucho en la U.A aun así esto lo hacía perder los estribos-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ A...-Antes que pudiera decir una palabra más había abierto la puerta en donde se escuchaba la voz de Deku pero lo que vio hizo que sintiera ganas de vomitar otra vez.

 _-K...ka...chan...lo...siento...por...darte...tantos...problemas...-_ Esa cosa no podía ser Deku, a pesar de que tenía casi la misma apariencia que el nerd tenía la mitad de su cuerpo lleno de venas negras y rojas que le daba un aspecto deformado y uno de sus ojos era totalmente negro- _K...lo...siento...-_ Esa cosa estaba llorando sangre y lentamente movió lo que parecía ser su mano derecha llena de protuberancias hacia la dirección de Katsuki pero al notar que el rubio solo estaba paralizado se detuvo.

-C.. _ **creo ….que desarrolle por fin un quirk propio...por...fin...-**_ La voz de Deku se hizo más distorsionada y coágulos de sangre salieron por su boca.

- _ **..L..os ...iento...por..no saltar...cuando..me dijiste...-**_

 _ **-P...or favor...-**_

 _ **-Te...rmina...esto...-**_

Utilizando su brazo derecho aún sin tener esas protuberancias y venas le lanzo un cuchillo a Katsuki.

 _-N...no..quiero...lastimar...no...quiero..mo...rir...-_

 ** _-P...por...favor...Ka...chaan...-_**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Continuara?

* * *

 _Siii Halloween se acerca y les parece este Au. En donde Deku por fin desarrolla un Quirk pero es uno parasitario. Por lo tanto, si tienen que comparar con algo así como Quirk de Dekuoka como el cáncer en sí porque necesitan nutrientes (matar) en otro ser vivo para mantenerse._

 _¡Si alguien quiere hacer un fic de esto porque puede hacerlo!_


End file.
